Castiel Didn't Know He Was Pregnant
by Nanospirt
Summary: Castiel experiences severe pain in his abdomen, and Team Free Will is very surprised when they find out what it is. WARNING: MPREG EXTREMELY GRAPHIC BIRTH


**Here's a crappy one-shot I thought of since it's five AM and I have nothing better to do, and this idea seemed a bit interesting. If you want, I'll make a longer version if this ends up bad, popular, or both.**

Castiel wasn't usually one to lounge, but he didn't seem to be much use at the moment, Normally, Cas would leave and attend to other business, but Sam and Dean were working on a case which they needed his help on. Apparently, it was a nest of vampires that needed to be neutralized.

Honestly, Castiel didn't feel very helpful, or that they actually needed his help. From this observation, Cas assumed that Sam called because he noticed that Dean and Cas needed to heal the rift between them. Ever since Castiel had attempted to become God, Dean had been quite reluctant to acknowledge Cas's apologies.

It didn't help, of course, that Cas had lost his virginity recently. No, not to Dean.

It also didn't help that it was a man. Cas hadn't thought much of it, as he was "utterly indifferent to sexual orientation," but most others would've assumed it would be a female. His vessel appeared to have at least a minor impact on how he identified. Cas never told anyone that he had lost his promise ring that night, but Cas felt and acted somewhat different.

Sure, he was still his regular self, and he wasn't any more sex-driven than the normally tamed Castiel, but he knew something was off with that man. It was hard to explain, but Cas had been feeling strange, and not exactly different, persay. Luckily no one ever suspected or figured it out. Cas remained to keep it to himself.

Castiel looked up from the lore book he was reading and to Dean and Sam. They were currently doing research of their own. He smiled at the peacefulness, then looked down at his book once again. Cas felt a twang in his back, and winced slightly, not loud enough for either brother to hear. After it went away, he looked back down at his book.

For the next twenty minutes, the peace continued. All Castiel could think about was healing his relationship with the Winchesters. He knew had made mistakes, and that it had almost been two years, but there was still something uncomfortable between them when Castiel was there. It was almost a mist shrouded with bad memories that was surrounding them, coming after whoever dared to speak.

Cas felt it again, this time in his stomach. he wasn't sure what it was, but probably something that could be ignored. It took a moment for the pain to subside, and Dean looked up just in time to catch the slightly pained expression.

Dean hesitated for a moment before asking, "Hey, Cas. Are you okay?"

The question caused Sam to also look up from his lore book. "Yeah, you look a little pale," he observed.

"I'm fine," he replied.

The remained staring at him, but then ignored his quirk and continued working. Within ten minutes, Sam stood up.

"Hey, so get this. According to the murder reports, every vic had a distinct line of bite marks on the wrist. The scene was covered in blood. We should probably check it out."

Dean nodded, Cas mirroring his actions perfectly. The two stood up, and Cas took off the outer layer of his ensemble while Dean and Sam changed into their suits. As the three prepared to leave the motel, Cas had to lean on the coffee table for support. He felt yet another strike of pain in his abdominal area.

"Whoa, Cas. What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Cas looked up and his eyes darted from Sam to Dean's eyes. "I don't kno-"

Cas clutched his stomach and frowned with his worry lines present. "My abdominal area is in severe pain," he gritted out through his teeth Cas began to fall backwards, but Dean and Sam rushed to catch him and stood him back up.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Dean asked, concerned.

Cas rolled his head back and looked absently at the ceiling, face returning to a normal color. "Whatever it is, it's gone now."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, obviously thinking similar things.

"Cas, you should probably stay here. People don't just break out unable to move, then feel completely fine," Sam pointed out. "Or maybe we should just wait."

"I assure you, I'm fine."

"Cas, c'mon. You just freaked us out, majorly, and you're expecting us to forget about it. Likely story," Dean fired back. "If that happens again within the next few minutes, we're not leaving."

Cas took a moment to accept, but he nodded. Dean nodded back and walked away to put his tie on. For some reason, Cas felt the smallest bit nauseous but chose to ignore it. Sam didn't at all ignore Cas's condition, and watched him like a hawk. After a few minutes, the pain hadn't returned and the brothers were ready to go.

"Cas, are you good to go?" Sam asked.

Cas stood up and winced, but he didn't convey any hint of severe pain. "Yes, I believe I'll be fine."

Sam and Dean were doubtful, but continued to the car anyways.

They went to the morgue to speak to the coroner. He was a large man with a bald head. "All three of the victims has a dotted line of mark that somewhat resembles a 'q'. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was some sort of animal."

Cas stood in the background, watching intently. That was when he truly felt the movement. Directly above his hip bones, right in the center, something wiggled, causing him to experience a severe cramp. Until now, nothing like this had been felt. It was so specific, though.

It was as if some sort of large ball was making it's way down his pelvis, and quickly. The pain was next to unbearable, and Cas wanted to scream bloody murder, but he couldn't. This was a public area, where people could reside.

Instead of screaming, Cas's face turned red, his face crinkled in pain, and he clutched his stomach while bending over. Sam and Dean turned around, shocked.

"Cas?!" they both yelled. The coroner looked at them funny, but they ignored him and vacated the building as fast as possible, both supporting Cas's weight.

They ran to the car and got him in the back seat. "Cas, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Dean exclaimed. Cas was too busy leaning over and clutching his stomach, breathing loudly.

The pain left for a moment and Cas leaned backward and rested his head against the seat. "We need to get out of here, now! I-I think there's something trying to force it's way out of my vessel, and I can't stop it. Hurry!"

Dean frowned. "Someth-"

"Dean, we need to go," Sam interrupted. From the looks of it, they were going to gain attention before much longer. Dean nodded at Sam, then made temporary eye contact with Dean before circling around the car and getting into his driver's seat. They tried to make their way to the hotel as quickly as possible, while Cas continued to yell and sob in the back seat.

Dean leaned back and put a hand on Cas's thigh. "Hey, it'll be okay."

Cas could only groan in reply. The pain once again subsided. He decided that instead of resting, he would try to level.

"I-I'm not exactly sure what's happening to me," he tried.

Sam scoffed. "Okay, we've got that much. Just try to relax until we get there."

Cas leaned back as more cramps ripped through his abdomen. "Pl-Please hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Dean exclaimed.

Finally, they pulled up to the motel, and aided Castiel out and up a flight of stairs. Sam instructed him to lay on one of the beds, take off the trench coat and outer layers, and pull his shirt up. Too tired to object, Cas did as he was told.

Sam spread his giant moose paw over Castiel's abdomen. Yet another pain coursed across him, and his muscles tightened. The movement came back, but this time he wouldn't have to say anything; Sam could feel it.

Towards the bottom of Cas's abdomen, the skin just barely lifted and Cas yelled loudly in pain.

"Oh my god," Sam said, pulling his hand back. "There's something inside of you!"

Cas looked at Sam, glaring in irony, silently saying, " _Yeah, I've got that!"_

"Well, what is it?!" Dean asked.

Sam put his hand back where it was, and pushed into the skin just a little bit. The "something" he was referring to went farther down than he expected. Cas was still in immense pain, so Sam took his hand away again.

"Sam, what's wrong with him? What is it?"

Sam threw his hands up. "I don't know, but it's coming out from _down there_ ," he gestured toward Cas's crotch. He was in between a pain at the moment and was looking at Sam with a horrific emotion plastered to his face.

Dean's eyes widened and Sam turned to Cas. "Cas, this is really important. Can angels in male vessels get pregnant?"

Cas also widened his eyes. "You don't think… No, I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, then I'll call Bobby."

Within seconds, Bobby had answered. "What do you idjits want this time?" he half-heartedly joked.

Sam put Bobby on speaker. "Bobby, we need to know if it's possible for angels in male vessels to get pregnant. It's really urgent."

The phone went silent. "What's this about?"

"It doesn't matter. Do you know?"

"Well, I imagine it's not too far fetched. From what I've read on it, and that's not very much, it'd only be possible if the angel had sex with a guy."

Dean shook his head. "That's not possible. He's a virgin."

Sam was a bit doubtful and turned to Cas instead, who was feeling another wave begin. "Cas! Have you ever had sex with a man?"

Bobby returned to the line. "Wait, Cas? What's happening?"

"Long story short, we're pretty sure Cas is pregnant and in labor, but we didn't know it 'til now," Sam breathed out.

Cas yelled out once more.

"So you knocked up the angel? Was it Dean?"

Dean let his focus stray from Cas. "What? No! Bobby this isn't a good time-"

The phone went silent once more, but Dean felt the doubtfulness and felt irritated. "It wasn't me, alright?"

Cas groaned, but added into the conversation. "It was a one night stand a couple of months ago."

There was silence besides Cas's light panting.

"Wait, so you gave up your v-card to a dude a few months ago and you didn't tell us?" Dean questioned.

Cas shot an irritated look and rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach. "Oh," he moaned, "Get it out!" A warm stream of liquid left Castiel's body, and he could feel the thing inside him moving downward, and a strong pressure arose between his pelvis.

Cas threw his head back on the pillow, still frowning with a tomato-red complexion. "The amniotic sac just broke. I believe I'm going into active labor," and he looked to the brothers with a horrified expression.

Sam and Dean looked at each other with panic, but Sam was at least partially gathered. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, do you want to, um, stand up or something? I heard that helps a little..."

Cas nodded slightly. Both Dean and Sam helped him stand, continuing to support him until he was definitely secure. Just as this happened, Cas yelled out, biting his lip, and placed his hand on the area just below his abs and above the crotch area. He was shaking, but managed, "It's head is about here." In that moment, he couldn't support himself enough and used his hands on the bed to stand.

The Winchester brothers hadn't expected anything like this to happen, ever. They thought their reaction should have been supporting, but it was so unexpected that they were caught off guard.

Sam realized what he was going to have to do, since his brother didn't seem to be volunteering. "Okay Cas, we need to get that thing out of you. I would think it would have been safest to cut it out with a knife of some sort, but with the way you're describing what you feel, you're probably about to crown."

As another contraction bore into him, Cas couldn't handle it. Vomit threatened to erupt from his mouth. Unfortunately, the will of his bile won. The room was too hot for his liking, so he took his shirt all the way off. Cas almost felt like he wasn't in labor. His stomach still had the lumps that he believed humans called a six-pack. There were no signs whatsoever before this.

At that moment, the muscles tightened extremely stiffly. Something that felt natural/wrong came to his brain and correlated with his entire abdomen. There was an intense need to push.

Louder than ever, his voice reached out for some sort of relief.

"It's coming, and it's coming now," Cas managed to wheeze out.

"Son of a _bitch!_ " Dean exclaimed.

"O-Okay I think you're going to need to take off your pants," Sam tried.

Cas, however, couldn't hear him over the sound of his beating heart. It felt much faster than that of a regular pregnancy. Cas was merely a carrier, and doing very little of the work other than simply being there. It was _forcing_ it's way out. Cas clenched even tighter than his abdomen was already forcing him to, and he felt his crotch stretch and burn. It lessened a little bit, and the contraction ended.

Castiel was terrified to move. He was completely aware that there was a full head sticking out of him. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to snap his attention back to the brothers.

"Hey, man, you're going to need to take your pants off."

Cas nodded. "It's a little late for that," he added.

The brothers frowned, but Sam returned to trying to assist Cas.

"Oh my god, Cas you're-"

Cas nodded, trying to emphasise it so Sam would notice, as Cas was still in a nearly standing position by the bed.

Castiel felt another contraction coming, and whispered, "Oh, god," and began yelling once again. Sam had found some gloves usually used for inspecting bodies to try and help.

"Cas, push. _Push!_ " Sam pleaded. Cas was becoming too tired to continue.

As Cas finally began to do as instructed, Sam placed his hands on the baby's head and began to pull at it. At last, it slid out into Sam's hands. He quickly cut the umbilical cord and the baby began to scream. They could only imagine what the other hotel inhabitants were thinking. Cas shimmied his pants back on.

Over the phone which they forgot was still on, there was clapping. "Good job, son."

Sam still held the squirming flesh and wrapped it in a hotel towel. Dean clapped his hand on Cas's back. "Dude, I think you just had a kid."

Cas smiled for a moment before more liquid trickled down his leg. He frowned, but felt his abdomen tightening once again. He stumbled back to the bed.

"No, no, _no!_ " Cas shouted.

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry, it's probably only the afterbirth."

Cas placed his hand on his stomach anyway, but didn't expect what he felt. There was a flutter then a response to placing his hand there. _A slight kick_.

 _There was another one._

"No. No, I don't think so," he replied with a frightened look on his face.

Sam's smile disappeared and he handed the child to Dean quickly and rushed to Cas. He placed his hand there again and felt the same thing Cas had.

"Son of a bitch, there's another one!"

"I've already gotta-" Cas just ended his sentence there, as the pain jump-started again. He felt the same burning and stretching sensation as before and placed his hand at the bottom of his crotch and pushed.

"Cas, what are you doing!?" Sam yelled.

Cas was crying of pain at this point and just shook his head and said, "No, I can't do it again. Not yet!"

"Cas, c'mon, you need to get that thing out of you, _now!_ " Dean shouted.

Cas sighed, but nodded.

Sasm had already ignored Cas's consent and pulled his pants down instantly. "Okay, you're going to need to push. I know that if you push too hard, you could wrap the umbilical cord around it's neck, so slowly."

Finally, the head the way out, but Cas continued pushing.

"Cas, stop! You need to wait until the next contraction!"

Cas whimpered, but did as he was told. It took a few moments, but the contraction came back. Sam did what he had done last time, and pulled it out by the shoulders.

Cas sighed in relief, but quickly became worried and placed another hand on his abdomen. Nothing. There were only two.

Once again, Sam cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a towel.

"Cas, I'd give them to you right now, but won't there still be an afterbirth or something?"

Yet again, a trickled went down Cas's leg. This time, it was blood. Briefly, Castiel felt something somewhat like a contraction and a jelly-like material fell out of him. This repeated itself, but Sam and Dean were too busy paying attention to the babies to notice. In fact, the entire womb left him, since it was only artificial.

Later on that evening, the two children, Lydia and Myles, were sound asleep. Cas, however, had been long asleep the entire time. When he awoke, the brothers had a million questions for him.

"Cas, what the hell just happened?" Sam asked.

"I believe I just birthed the children of myself and a man from a one night stand."

"Yeah, we got that much. What Sam means is, how was that possible? How did you not notice?"

"I imagine my anatomy changed to accommodate for it. I've never heard of it happening before. The reason I didn't know most likely had to do with the position of the temporary uterus I had. It was leaning more towards my back and was therefore unnoticeable. i've heard that this happens to human woman all the time."

"O-Okay, well, what are we going to do with Lydia and Myles here? Are you going to-"

"I'm going to leave them to heaven, where they'll most likely slaughter them. They're Nephilims. By nature, they're bad," Cas interrupted Dean.

"Slaughter them?" the brothers questioned in unison.

"But they're innocent children, Cas!" Dean brought up.

"I can't keep them. I'm an angel. There's no room in my life."

Sam and Dean didn't approve at all, but figured it was completely Cas's choice.

"Whatever," Dean said, not truly dismissing Cas's choice in his head. "Just don't get yourself knocked up again."

Cas smiled, but within seconds, Cas had disappeared.

 **You know, I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now. In fact, I should be sleeping. What has my life become? Anyways, I apologize, since I didn't originally plan on making that so detailed, but after listening to Miss Jackson on repeat, I realized that I am, in fact, nasty. I'll probably make a sequel if I ever feel up to it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
